I'm Out of His Life
by Kago-girl
Summary: Summary: Just like that, I'm out of his life. The realationship that I built with him just crushed down like a paper to ash. The rating might go up! SessKag
1. Chapter 1

She placed her arms around him while he was sleeping even he was asleep, it counts. It counts. She didn't know what happened. She didn't know. The only thing that she knows is that she made a mistake: a mistake that she can't made-up for; a mistake that would ruin their marriage together. But even in his sleep, he would fling her arms away from him. As though, he knows that it's her. He would fling her arms as though he was awake. Tears fell down her face. Nothing could make this work out anymore. Nothing.

She might as well just sleep on the couch than to be unwanted by her husband. She turned on the lamp that's beside the bed and made her way to the couch that is in their room and lied down. She lied down with tears falling down her face. She faced him and thought that she was hopeless because as soon as Sesshoumaru made up his mind, nothing's going to change it. He decided to get a divorce after the incident.

Actually, Sesshoumaru is awake when Kagome placed her arms around him and when she got off the bed and lied down the couch. His person was full of hatred towards her, for what she'd done. He loves her dearly…..no…he loved her. When he found her, he thought that he found the perfect woman that he could spend his life with but he was wrong. He was terribly wrong. He doesn't make mistakes. He doesn't. He doesn't feel sorry for her for deciding to get a divorce. No. Not one bit of sympathy, and Kagome…Iie….Higurashi agreed to the divorce.

_Flashback_

_One day he came home from his work, he found Kagome laying there with Miroku, his enemy in everything._

"_I want a divorce," he grounded out. He knew that he acted on his instincts and that he didn't listen to her part but the mistake has been done or is it a mistake for Kagome that is. _

"_Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry," Kagome cried, "it was just a mistake."_

_He knew right then and there that there wasn't anyone perfect for him. He made that mistake once and he's not going to do it again. _

_Miroku stood up and said, "She's just a whore after all, Sesshoumaru." Then he left._

"_What have I done?" Kagome whispered to herself, but Sesshoumaru heard her. _

"_I want a divorce, Kagome." _

"_What about the kids Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, crying now. And whispered to herself, "and how about me? I still love you……I love you."_

"_I am more than capable of taking care of them, Higurashi-san; do not compare me to yourself because I vary from your kind." _

"_Sesshoumaru…," Kagome cut in. Kagome sobbed on the floor._

"_Do not call me that for we are merely strangers to each other." Sesshoumaru said harshly._

"_I am your wife," Kagome said, barely audible._

"_After the divorce…no…you aren't," Sesshoumaru replied, "how I longed for that day." He knew that he's a bit harsh to her but she…he hates to say it but…she had hurt him. And hurt him, badly._

_She knew that he's right. So she agreed to it. _

"_If that's what you wish," Kagome said weakly, "I'll agree to it."_

_Sesshoumaru was a bit angered that she agreed to it and a bit taken aback from her weak boys but he said to himself, "I would not be tricked."_

_End of Flashback_

His heart ache, but he wouldn't show it to everybody, especially her. He knew that his enemy, Miroku, seduced her or close to that because he knows in his heart that Kagome wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. He knows her, yet he let her. He let her be miserable. He lets her suffer because of his big ego, his pride.

The divorce will be final tomorrow. That's what made him flung her arms away from him. So that she'd know that he really doesn't care about her anymore. He doesn't want her running after him when the divorce is final.

The next day, he didn't see her on the couch that she lied on. Did she sleep at all, last night? He wondered. No did he find her clothes in their closet. He didn't find anything of her belongings in their room. Even just a single strand of her hair, he found nothing. He quickly made his way through the hallways, searching for her. Finally, he found her sleeping on the couch in the living room with all of her belongings beside her sleeping form. Then her eyes began to open and saw him there, standing.

"Good morning, Taisho-sama," she said, acting as if the day's normal.

His heart ache and his hands formed into fists.

They both know that the divorce and final but doesn't the kids get a say in it too? Shippo came into the living room and say lots of baggage packed onto a mountain.

"Mom?" Shippo called and asked, "Are we going on a trip?"

"I'm going on a trip with my friends, Shippo so be a good boy and be good to your sister and daddy, k?" Kagome said. Might as well say goodbye while I'm at it, thought Kagome.

Kagome looked sadly at Sesshoumaru and said, "Take care of them, I'll visit." Kagome rightfully handed the children to Sesshoumaru because she knows that she doesn't have enough to support them. As sadly as it may be without them, Kagome insisted that he handle the children.

"Then ja," Kagome said, "I'm off. Shippo take care of Rin for me, k?"

"Can I come with you, mommy?" Shippo said hopefully.

"I hate to day this but Shippo you can't," Kagome said, "but could you give me a hug before I go, ne?"

Kagome went in Rin's room and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She was thankful that she was still asleep 'because if not, then she wouldn't be able to go without crying. Even now, there are tears that are brimming in her eyes.

She was about to walk out the door and leave the house, but Shippo stopped her, "Aren't you going to give a kiss goodbye to daddy, mommy?"

Kuso! Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss that was meant to convince her not to leave, that was meant to tell her how much he loves her, but Kagome gently stopped him, and whispered, "Don't."

Sesshoumaru embraced her, not wanting for her to leave and whispered to her, "Kagome."

"You are making this even harder for me, Taisho-sama, so please let go of me."

"Don't refer to me as that…." Sesshoumaru was cut off by the phone ringing. And they nearly forgot about Shippo being there, watching them with wide eyes.

"I'll go get it," Sesshoumaru said, dreading for what was about to come. They both know that that was Sesshoumaru's lawyer, Jakken, to notify them that the divorce was finished and successful.

"The divorce is final, my lord," Jakken's voice came out of the phone to Sesshoumaru's ears. He hung up.

"I guess I'll leave now," Kagome said, "I'll miss my plane."

Sesshoumaru's perked at that. He didn't know that she was leaving the country altogether after the divorce. He didn't really want her to leave but….

Just like that, Kagome is out of his life. Out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Response to reviews:

Koiishii: This chapter answer you question. I haven't planned the chapters but there will be more to come

Angel Demon 101: Yes, Rin is Kagome's daughter and Shippo, her son.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Kagome POV

_No regrets, right? I'm going to a place where no one knows me, a place where I can start over again… But could I do that? Could I forget about him? My beautiful Sesshoumaru. I'm such an idiot_. She laughed, _why would I go to the place where we first met in the first place? I missed my children already and him,_ was her last thoughts before she fell asleep on the plane, and missed the person that sat next to her.

Normal POV

She was startled when she saw Miroku sitting next to her, still sleeping, but she ignored him. She already had forgiven him. She never hated anybody even if he caused their separation. She's friends with Miroku and of course his fiancée, Sango. Actually Sango is in Paris right now and, Miroku and Sango are going to get married there. Romantic isn't?

She was a pop star back then; a person that everyone looks up to because she accomplished most people didn't have a chance to when they were her age. She was just 15 then and now she's 27 but she wasn't happy. No. She wasn't. Then she remembered how Sesshoumaru and she met. She was singing her favorite song hoping that she'll find the person that she's going to love and marry for the rest of her life. After they got married, she also quitted as a singer and quickly became forgotten.

_Carry My Love _

_By: Sarah Geronimo_

_If there is something then at least just say it_

_I want to know what this could mean for us_

_What do you have when it happens?_

_I think they call it love_

_I'll take a breath and let my feelings show_

'_Cause we're exploring territories never known_

_Like the first time you sing_

_And all of the happiness it brings_

That's where she met a pair of amber eyes, and she stared at those eyes until the song finished. Her heart was beating faster than normal, could this be love at first sight?

_Chorus:_

_Carry my love thru all the seasons_

_Carry my heart inside the reasons_

_You are my prayer - my every thought_

_That I will guard at any cost_

_You are my safe inside the storm_

_And in your arms I am at home_

_Every emotion that's uncharted_

_Gives me a joy from where we started_

_No matter if we take it slow_

_It doesn't really change a thing, you know?_

_It's like you fall thru the floor_

_And everyday being born into our love again_

_We're like the seams inside the picture we have sewn_

_And our reflection shines on every cornerstone_

_Our world begins with dawn_

_It's guiding us thru the midnight stars_

_Chorus_

_Answers:_

_(You're all my dreams)_

_We keep the best things and the good we have_

_(You're everything)_

_We count our blessings everyday we can_

_(Safe in my heart)_

_I want to say the words and know they're truthful_

_(I love who you are)_

_With all the love around you know I need you_

_(Without you I'm lost)_

_You are a dream I hope will never end_

_For all the beauty of you making love to me again_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_That we'll be together for all time_

_Chorus_

After that he asked her if she want to go out with him and of course she said yes and officially became a couple after their 6th date, never once doubting each other. She had known him for what…12 years and the trust between them had just crashed down in less than 5 minutes. Tears rolled down her face. Is she that person that is really hard to believe? He knows her. He knew that she wouldn't do something like that.

Kaede, Kagome's grandmother, once said that without trust, there's no love. Once, Kaede saw them together; once she saw Sesshoumaru, she said those words as if she knows what's in Sesshoumaru's heart. So Kagome, being the obedient granddaughter that she is, knows that her grandmother is right and agreed to the divorce.

She might as well visit her grandmother in Kyoto while she's free. The word that reminds her that she's no longer married. She's going home to her grandma's house and see how everyone's doing. Hopefully, better than her.

Does life hate her, for making her suffer this much in love and life in general? As young as 15 years old, she found love in the least likely person but that person no longer love her so what's the point, right? Destiny is just wasting its efforts on ruining her life because without love, she has nothing.

Does she still have that card of her manager before? She looked in her purse and found it: Kagura Syosuke, it says. She's going to call her later. She has to deal with Miroku who is now up.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Miroku said forlornly.

"It's okay, Miroku. Why are you here anyway?" She looked like an egg shell without yolk and this is his entire fault.

"Are you going to Paris, to visit Sango?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to visit my family first, we have to plan for the wedding and by the way before I forget, you'll be singing in our wedding, alright?"

"Sure," Kagome said, happy for her friends, "just don't mess it up, okay?" Her eyes twinkling in amusement. Miroku laughed, "of course not."

She highly doubted him but she went with the flow.

Sango is a strong woman. She went through a lot of obstacles yet here she was. Just one obstacle and her life crashed. Her musings was interrupted by the pilot.

"Everybody please put your seatbelt on; we're landing in 5 minutes."

She didn't tell her family that she's going to be here today so she has to take a cab home. Home. Why does it feel weird saying it?

When she got home, she called Kagura, her previous manager and told her that she's going to start singing again and asked if Kagura will still take her in and the answer is positive. Kagome almost forgot that Kagura was one of the women that were pining after Sesshoumaru even though they were still dating before. But Kagura reminded her when she asked and she quote, "How is Sesshoumaru?"

"I wouldn't know," Kagome said quietly. Why does everyone, when they see her ask something about Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru that, Sesshoumaru this. Oh how is she going to tell her family?

"What do you mean, you don't know," Kagura started to speak, "you're his wife. What kind of wife are you? You didn't even know what's going on with your husband."

And that burst the bubble, Kagome asked, "Kagura, do you like Taisho-sama?" Once Sesshoumaru's last name came from Kagome's mouth, Kagura got this feeling that something is wrong with Kagome and that something good is going to happen to her, for once.

"Taisho-sama? Since when….."

"Just today," Kagome said quietly knowing that she's just torturing herself by telling Kagura and she said something that she'd regret all her life, "you can have him if you want, Kagura because we all know that you want him for yourself since you met him at my concert." Kagura was the same age as him. Sesshoumaru and Kagura were 20 at that time.

"No hard feelings or anything, right?" Kagura asked.

Kagome knew that Kagura was taunting her but she wouldn't bite, "no, none at all."

Sesshoumaru even asked what Kagura's age was. They were openly flirting in front of her. Kagome knew and never forgot the incident until now. She knew that he liked Kagura back then. Then it clicked. Maybe he was just waiting for her to make a mistake then he'll suggest a divorce.

"You can come here tomorrow, Kagome and we'll renew your contract," Kagura said and hung up. In Kagome's opinion too eager to get off the phone to call Sesshoumaru right away.

After the phone call, her family asked her many questions that she doesn't know who to listen to.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? Why isn't he with you? Did something happen? Where are the kids?"

"First of all, it's not Sesshoumaru, it's Taisho-sama from now on. You probably know now why he isn't here with me. It's because we had a divorce and the kids are with him."

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome, can I talk to you for a second? Meet me in your room."

"Sure, mom," Kagome said and knew what is going to happen.

When she got there, her mom was already waiting for me.

"Are you okay with this?" Her mom asked.

"Of course," Kagome said stoically.

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not believing Kagome one bit.

The tears that had been suppressed before are now running down her face.

"Sit down, Kagome," her mom asked. And when she did, Mrs. Higurashi placed her arms around her daughter.

"I didn't know what happened, mom," Kagome sobbed, "and now we're divorced. It's my entire fault. I already miss them mom, I miss him. The thing is that nothing happened between Miroku and me. Nothing really happened."

_Flashback _

_On the plane with Miroku_

"_Kagome, nothing really happened between us on that bed, you know? I was sleeping on the couch as you instructed me even though you were drunk. But, when I heard the bang Sesshoumaru's car closing. I don't know what came over me. I undressed myself first then you. Then I jumped in the bed beside you, placed my arm around you, and pretend to sleep like something happened but nothing really happened." Kagome listened, not daring to interrupt._

" _I think that I did that just to make him angry but I thought that that's not enough to make him want to divorce you because when I look at you two, you guys look perfect together like puzzle pieces. The way he looks at you. It makes me jealous that he has something that I want, I like. Remember when we were in grade 7? I was always there to look after you. To give you a shoulder that you can lean on to, to cry on to and you never did. Back then I was a coward to confess to you because you could only see me as a friend. I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to help you get through life but I just did the opposite. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry," Miroku said apologetically, "but now that I found Sango, I was happy that I finally found someone like you did."_

_End Flashback  _

WITH SESSHOUMARU

Kagura called telling him that he made the right choice of divorcing the woman that makes his life miserable and all those rubbish things. How did she know that they were divorced anyway? It's not even a whole day yet and there she was, calling him that they should get together sometimes. Now is the day that he's going to relax at home, for once and think over things.

He opened the T.V. and put it on the news channel.

_Kagome Higurashi, a former singer was spotted in her hometown airport today and it looks like she's going to stay. However, Sesshoumaru Taisho was no where in sight. Could it be that………_

Sesshoumaru turned the T.V. off. Is it okay to leave it at this?

Sesshoumaru turned the radio on instead. Kagome's voice blasted out of the stereo. What's happening to this world? The song "Carry my Love" keep playing in his mind.


End file.
